The Sneak Attack  on General Schuester
by wemmawriter
Summary: WARNING: WEMMA SMUT.  A one shot from the Glee episode 'The Purple Piano Project'.  Will's 'General Schuester' comment sends Emma's into a tailspin of the sexual variety.


**Author's Note:**

**This came out of challenge to write a one shot based on Wemma from The Purple Piano Project. A very special thanks to Jodie (my Beta) for proofreading my work prior to publishing. I hope you all enjoy, and please, don't forget to R&R, I appreciate all feedback.**

_So this is what being turned on feels like_.

Emma whispered those words quietly to herself. Her heart was beating fast, a body blush sweeping through her like a tidal surge. She was in the lunchroom at McKinley High, a lunchroom full of teaching staff and faculty members, so she had to keep herself composed. All she wanted to do was leap up and kiss her boyfriend, Will Schuester, hard on the lips. That little 'love' switch within Emma's brain was turned on to hot, overheating, burning. And she had General Schuester to thank for it.

Declaring war on Coach Sue Sylvester was no easy task, but Will was ready for the challenge. Whether is was the determined look on his face, the way his eyes seared into her own when she looked at him as he spoke, or just the way he walked off with purpose in his step, calling himself General Schuester rocked her world. She wanted him. In the most intimate way possible. Right then and there.

There were a few problems. They were in school, their place of work. And Emma wouldn't be able to see Will until 3pm, just before he went to Glee rehearsal. The thought of not seeing him for a few hours was pure, internal torture. But the biggest problem of all was Emma's trepidation of storming past her boundaries and going all the way. Sex. She wanted it and was scared of it at the same time.

Will had hinted so many times that he wanted to make love to her. She sensed it each time he touched her, each time he cuddled up to her in bed, each time they were alone. It wasn't just words, it was actions: physical, _solid_ actions. It was too obvious to ignore. Somehow, Emma was able to brush it all aside. The sheer frustration she must be causing Will. She felt so awful about it. Pit of the stomach sick sometimes. Now, the pit of her stomach roared with desire.

Emma returned to her office after lunch. Trying to concentrate on the mountain of paperwork that awaited her signature and comments was easier said than done. Even sitting still became tricky. She fidgeted in her seat, thinking about Will. Thinking about rubbing her hands all over his body. Thinking about his hands all over hers. Was she really crazy, denying Will, denying herself? No more. With a little smile on her face, she typed out a short email:

_Hey Sweetie,_

_Before Glee Club, I have a surprise for you. Can you meet me in the AV room just after 3?_

_Em xo_

She awaited his reply. And continued to hit the 'Get Mail' button on her email program like an impatient child. Emma knew his 10th grade Spanish class were in an exam, so Will should get her email and reply straight away. He did.

_Hey Baby,_

_I'm going to take revenge on Sue that I need your help with beforehand. Sue's gonna get glitter-bombed! So 3pm at your office? But after that, I'm all yours. Can't wait for your surprise._

_Love, Will_

And surprised he would be. Emma was not going to back down. Her confidence was soaring and she felt more secure in herself than ever. She was Emma Pillsbury, Guidance Counsellor. She had a wonderful boyfriend. She had her OCD almost under complete control. No more hose monster fear either. And unbeknownst to her Superman, his Wonder Woman was going to make crazy, stupid love to him. Emma stifled a giggle, imagining Will's reaction. She replied to Will's email with an 'Okay' then dutifully returned to her paperwork and refocused, clock-watching in between, until the final bell rang at 3pm.

By 3pm, Emma had neatly filed away all her paperwork and was pacing, certain she was going to wear a path into the carpeted floor waiting for Will. She looked up and there he was, standing at her door, grinning with power and excitement. He pecked her on the lips. Any longer and Emma would never have let go. He handed her a digital video camera, while he kept hold of a red bucket containing gold glitter. Lots of gold glitter.

"Ready sweetie? Now, I'll need you to film the entire thing. There's no way I'm letting Sue cut the arts program. No way in hell. And the entire world's going to know it."

Emma shivered from the authoritative sound of Will's voice. Her sexual craving for him intensified with every word. But it wouldn't be much longer now. It was amazing her body sustained the same turned on feeling she experienced at lunch. It was amazing that these feelings were finally happening, and finally making all the sense in the world.

Emma kept calm and cool, not letting on what was really sizzling beneath the surface. "I'm ready!" She was also willing and able, but he didn't have to know that until later. Her face beamed when she looked into chestnut-brown eyes. The scent of his cologne floated to her nose; it was her favourite. Musky, woody, 100 percent manly. She breathed it in, making her light-headed, but all the more keen to have a layer of his scent on her skin.

Will smiled back. "Alright, let's go. She's in the gym for Cheerios tryouts. When I start talking, you start recording. We've got her now, Em!" Will let out a devilish laugh. Holding hands, they casually strode to the gym, where Sue was wrapping up tryouts before heading to the football field for Cheerios practice. Will opened the door to the gymnasium, and with Emma in tow, commenced his glitter-bomb rampage on one Sue Sylvester.

Success! Will and Emma hurried out of the gymnasium like a couple of misfit children egging houses on Halloween. The look of Sue's face after the glitter bomb and recording was priceless. Will took hold of Emma's wrist and they ran as fast as they could, away from Sue and any retaliation schemes she may try on them this afternoon. They headed to the AV room, almost out of breath as they reached the door. Absolute adrenaline coursed through Emma. It was exciting, it was thrilling, it was the most sneakiest act of reckoning she had ever been a part of. And watching Will as he went about throwing and then dumping all that glitter over Sue was incredulous. The culmination of all this and more charged her batteries to overload, her circuitry shorting out from the existential currents that allowed normal function. At this point, all Emma Pillsbury could concentrate on was General Schuester.

Emma unlocked the door to the AV room, using the spare key from the extra set of janitorial keys she kept on hand. She beckoned Will inside, closing the door behind him, locking it, placing the key on the desk. She drew the black out curtain across the small glass window built into the door and turned around to face Will.

"You were fantastic Em," Will exclaimed, holding onto her shoulders. "Now, why are we in the AV room? Is my surprise here?"

Biting her lip, Emma's throat went dry immediately. "Uh-huh." It was all her raspy voice would allow her to speak. She took a step closer and without warning, slammed Will against the wall, forcefully moulding her lips onto his. Making an 'oomph' sound as his back hit the wall, Will took a deep breath, drinking in the sweetness and heat of her attack. The emotions crying out from inside urged Emma on as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Will felt her tongue, all smooth and wet, tracing the inside of his mouth and began to twist his own around hers. He burrowed his left hand into her hair, gripping her beautiful reddish locks as his right settled on her waist before travelling south to her bottom. He held her close, ensuring her hips were flush against his. Emma locked her fingers into his hair, scratching at his scalp, pulling him towards her, pulling him down to his knees, pulling him on top of her. Light, enlivening sounds reverberated from the back of their throats as they nipped and suckled on each other's mouths.

Emma took a gasp and whispered, "Oh God, I want you so bad Will. Make love to me, please…please…please." Will sucked on her neck, marking her soft skin with pink circles. She opened her mouth and exhaled, letting Will tease her with his lips. Her eyes scrunched shut; she was already losing control.

"Mm, Em-Emma, what are we doing here?" He stopped and looked down at her pretty eyes. "We can't, not now." She bit his earlobe gently, trailing kisses down his jaw, ending at his chin dimple, seizing it in her mouth. Will closed his eyes as Emma ran her tongue over his chin, and then tugged on his bottom lip. The feeling was indescribably stimulating, the temptation too arousing to disregard. Emma felt Will's bulge hard against her hip.

"Ooh, rise and shine General Schuester," she purred. "Someone's up." She began to loosen his tie. Knowing she had given Will a hard-on tickled her senses. He wanted her too, wanted to satisfy her sexual avidity, wanted to be inside her, filling her completely, wanted her screaming out his name with such fervour it made him weak. But being here, doing this, in this school, was too risky.

"Someone's going to come and – "

"The only people," Emma started, as she played with his hair, "that are going to come, are you and I." As she enunciated the 'k' sound, Will gulped at her response. Emma talking dirty. Yes. She continued. "The door's locked. No one is scheduled to be in this room this afternoon aside from us."

Will protested. "Your first time is supposed to be special. Not on some floor in a high school."

"I'm with you, Will. That's all I need."

"But I might hurt you."

"I'll be okay."

"But – "

"Will, please stop talking and start unbuttoning."

They stood up. Emma unzipped her skirt, sliding it down her legs and throwing it onto a nearby chair. She unbuttoned Will's blue and white plaid shirt as he undid her green cardigan. Both were eagerly discarded. Panting, Emma pulled off her white blouse and unhooked her bra. Will unbuckled his belt, whipping it through the belt loops then worked on the zipper of his dark wash jeans, as Emma yanked them down to the ground, leaving him in just his satin boxers. She kissed him hard on the lips again, her breasts pressed up against Will's chest. He embraced them tenderly, covering them with his masculine hands, her nipples peaking with need. "Look how beautiful you are. How can I resist your perfect body anymore Em?" Her fingers tantalised his torso, trailing around his stomach and down to his pelvic bone, feeling the curve that gave her shivers. She edged his boxers down, setting him free from its confines.

Butterflies leapt as she grabbed hold of his erection. With one hand squeezing the back of his neck, she gently stroked his arousal. Will groaned out in bliss from her delicate hands. Emma cupped him, finding the sensitive spot underneath, grazing it repeatedly with her index finger. "Do you like this, sweetie?" Emma murmured. He nodded, "It feels amazing." His prayers were being answered all at once. This beautiful woman in front of him ignited a flame in his heart that was never going to die. Will held her chin, slipping his tongue in and out of her mouth ferociously, consuming her whole. Her strokes were long and laborious, making him harder with every touch. Will clasped his hand over hers, guiding Emma even slower, dragging out the sensation. She broke away, kneeling in front of him. "I think you'll like this much better," Emma slyly grinned up at him, watching his eyes as she took him in her mouth.

"Uhh, ohh, Emm, s-so, s-so good," he groaned, watching her hot mouth slide along his length. She grasped his firm backside, scraping her fingernails on his flesh, moaning with each stroke, whisking her tongue around him. Emma felt Will's hands take hold of the base of her neck, effectively driving her the way he desired. Will leisurely pushed himself into her over and over, teeth clenched from enjoyment. He never dreamed this would ever happen between him and Emma, especially not today, at school of all places. Eventually, yes, but not as soon as this. Or as devilishly intense. She swirled her tongue around his tip one last time, wickedly teasing, rendering him powerless against her actions.

Will stepped back and pushed Emma to the ground, wanting to satisfy her as she did to him. Heat emanated in his mischievous eyes as he fiddled with her underwear, gliding it past her knees, then her feet. "I'm gonna mess you up, Emma Pillsbury." He spread her thighs apart slowly, coasting his thumbs up and down, creating a heated friction that was sending Emma overboard. Will touched near her area, the nerve endings jolting again and again from his fingertips. He skimmed his finger over her clit, flicking it swiftly. Ultra-sensitivity kicked in. Her stomach tightened, trying to contain her frenzied whimpers. "Will-ill!" Leaning over Emma in the crawl position between her legs, he placed his mouth on one of her breasts, curling his tongue around the nipple. The nipple was hard and a beautiful shade of pink that matched her seductive lips. She grabbed his head, holding it closer to her body, allowing him to apply more pressure as he sucked her, creating a pleasurable pain.

"Will," she called, pleading. "I need, I need-"

"Just a second longer, babe, not all at once." He kissed the valley between her breasts then moved to the untouched mound, repeating the same actions. "I want to get to know every part of you, Em." Her breathing became shallow and rapid. She arched her back as he hungrily engulfed her silken flesh. Emma loved having Will heaving over her, nibbling at her, her tenderness increasing dramatically, imploring for him.

His erection hovered over her core, sporadically touching her entrance. Will began to grind on her, causing her hips to buck, Emma's need rapidly increasing. She opened her legs wider. "Please Will, I've got to have you n-n-now!" Two of his fingers gingerly dipped inside her; she was warm and moist, raring to go. Emma cried out in delight, lifting her lower half upwards, grabbing his wrist and pushing him further inside. The feeling of having yet another part of Will Schuester inside her caused her body to quake.

"Whoa, baby, you want me, you've got me." Not wanting to hold off any longer, he removed his fingers and inched his thick length inside, hard and hot, only for her. Emma shrieked out his name, biting his shoulder, holding him close. "Sorry, sweetie, you caught me off guard!" The tiny bite drew blood to the surface, but didn't break the skin. She ran her hands along his tanned biceps, then down to the small of his back. Will planted fiery, open-mouthed kisses over her face, enjoying her surrounding him. For a while, Will didn't move. He wanted her to become familiar, to feel the sensation burn, because this wouldn't be the last time. He wanted her to remember, to recognise that he was hers forever. They stared at each other, locked in a trance of mind-blowing sexual indulgence.

Emma loved Will so much. So much her heart was about to burst from the absolute rollercoaster ride he was subjecting her to. A ride that was totally brand new to her. She thought every ounce of pleasure just experienced was it. Until he started moving. Slow. Delectably slow. So pleasingly slow it disintegrated the emotional sexual turmoil she was plagued with only hours earlier. She wanted him. She had him.

Will rocked over her, guttural sounds spiralling up his throat. Sinking into her, meeting her barrier, conscious of the fact that he was her first thrilled him, made his body involuntarily shudder. He possessed her now, claiming her as his own. Emma brought her knees up, feet flat on the floor, wanting to take him from another angle.

"I need you deeper, Will." His eyes grew dark as he focused on her big brown eyes. She felt the pain sear around her middle as Will penetrated her further. "Oh W-W-W-Will, oh gosh, uh-uh-uh!" Emma's toes curled as his penis flexed inside her, hitting all the right spots. The erect head throbbed within her, pulsating, vibrating, seeking its way to the gratification it needed. Will relished in making her cry out for him.

"Emmm-uhh, you feel so g-good, s-so snu-uh-g." Will thrust fast and then slow, seductively confusing her as she begged for more. And more. And more. And more he gave her. Will rhythmically propelled himself into Emma, the infusion heightening the experience beyond their wildest imaginings. He couldn't tell where he stopped and she began; they were one. He held onto her shoulders for leverage, keeping her still, licking away the trail of tears staining her cheeks. Her eyes were shut, teeth biting down on her lip, letting the sensation of Will take over, directing her, funnelling her entire being into cataclysmic paradise.

Emma couldn't stay still for much longer, the juddering rhythms tipping her over the edge. "Em, babe, uh, if you, uh, ohhh, keep wriggling under me, I'm going to explode!" His masculine cries cursed the airwaves. The virile and frenzied outbursts only made Emma rotate her hips faster. Fingernails clawed Will's skin. She squeezed his rear, adjusting herself underneath, hips grinding, bodies colliding, downright ecstasy with every syncopated thrust.

"Uh, god, I'm so cl-uh-ose!" she exclaimed, meeting him thrust for thrust, each gaining momentum. Emma teetered on the brink of orgasm. Will's muscles rippled as she got tighter and tighter around his length. "Come for me Em," Will hoarsely called out. "Come for me." He plunged as deep as he could go; Emma's backside was almost completely off the ground, her ankles locked around his waist. He pumped her some more, unrelenting until she did what he asked. God she felt good, everything she did, every nuance, every sound, kindled his soul.

Her heart pounded. Will's hollering spring-boarded her in the air like a missile, screaming as it broke the sound barrier, climbing higher and higher into the deep depths of outer space. Emma yielded to his inducement, unable to curb her longing anymore. "Yes, Will, yes!" Her voice bounced off the walls, her climax sending shockwaves that reverberated her core. Will spilled into her with one final, exasperating moan, his molten liquid pervading every crevice inside Emma. The heat took over; she felt warm, satiated; complete. General Schuester was now relieved from his duties.

Will collapsed on top of Emma, the duo taking ragged breaths. He stayed inside for a bit longer before shifting his weight, rolling to her side. Emma lay on top of him, resting on his chest, grinning at him. Her face was a rosy shade of pink. Hair clung to her face, the sweaty afterglow cooling her slightly. Will's body was drenched in lovemaking pleasantry. She kissed him gently on the lips, drying his forehead, lacing her fingers through his hair.

"I just had sex," Emma giggled, kissing his cheek.

Will chuckled. "You certainly did, you redheaded minx." He felt the womanly curve of her body. "Gosh you're adorable, Emma. I love you." Will kissed her again, tasting the sweetness of her mouth, tasting himself.

"I love you more." Emma traced patterns on his face. "Come on," she said, "as much as I want to stay naked here with you, we have to get moving." She stood, slightly woozy, trying to find her balance. Will eyed her body as Emma stumbled to her discarded clothes.

"All this time, Em. You definitely surprised me." Will got to his feet. "I ha not idea. It was incredible."

"I surprised myself a little," Emma confessed. Once she was able to let go, her primal instinct jumped on board, overtaking anything that held her back. "How's your shoulder?" She walked back toward him and winced when she saw her bite mark.

"It's okay. But I think you better wear your hair down to cover your neck for the next week." The once pink love bites were now a slight shade of purple. Will frowned. "Sorry about that."

"Oh my," Emma touched her delicate skin, feeling the raised marks. All six of them. "Nothing a little concealer won't fix." Using her fingers as a comb, she tried to neaten her tousled hair. "My hair must be a mess. I look like, I look like…"

"Someone who's just had the best sex in her life," Will answered, approaching Emma from behind, cuddling, caressing her breasts. She lifted her hands behind his head, massaging his neck. "Do you know, right now, there could be a baby growing inside you?" He rubbed her bare stomach.

"Oh, Will," Emma put her hands over his, gazing downwards, "wouldn't that be wonderful."

"It sure would honey," Will spun her around. "A perfect little baby with your gorgeous looks and my curly hair."

"Mmm," she sighed, thinking about the bright future ahead of her, "You better get to Glee Club sweetie, the students will be waiting." She rubbed his chest, playing with his chest hair.

"Let them wait," he insisted as he swept his tongue through Emma's mouth. "I want you for five more minutes."


End file.
